Unlikely Date
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: This is my entry for Phinbella16's "Fanfiction's Got Talent" contest. I hope you like this story, cause I kinda went out of my comfort zone for this one. Major mistake fixed.


**A/N: This one-shot is my entry for Phinbella16's "Fanfiction's Got Talent" contest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, own Phineas and Ferb.**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was giving a tour of his newest addition to his evil lab, The Hall of Inators. He was hoping to use the attraction to give him some extra money; and so far, he was succeeding. He had already earned over five-hundred dollars just this morning thanks to the Ridiculously-High-Price-Inator. "…And this is the Least-Likely-Inator!" said Doofenshmirtz, as the tour group "Ooh"ed and "Aah"ed. As Doofenshmirtz was telling the audience what it was intended to do, and how Perry the Platypus stopped it, a small child reached out and touched the Least-Likely-Inator. Being touch-sensitive, the Least-Likely-Inator fired one shot out an open window. Doofenshmirtz turned and said "Hey, hey, please don't touch the exhibits, thank you very much."

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were working on making helmets that would sharpen their senses. Phineas was reading over a schematic while the others were making their own individual helmets; with instructions, of course. Just then, Isabella, who had shown up late, went up to Phineas and said "Hi Phineas. Whatcha doin?" Just as Phineas was about to respond, the beam from the Least-Likely-Inator hit him. Then, Phineas responded "Oh, just talkin' to the prettiest girl I know." Isabella's eyes widened as she said "Really!?" "Yep." Said Phineas "And I was thinking…would you like to go somewhere tonight, just the two of us?" Isabella couldn't believe her ears! The person she had had a crush on all summer was asking her out! "Hold that thought." Said Isabella, as she ran into the house. Then, she let out an ear-piercing squeal that echoed throughout the house.

Upstairs, Candace and her best friend, Stacy, heard the squeal; then, Candace's mom said through the door "What is it this time, Candace?" "Mom, with Stacy as my witness, that was NOT me!" said a very surprised, and confused, Candace.

Then, Isabella ran back outside and said "Sure, I'd love to." "Great!" said Phineas "I'll pick you up at around 6. In the meantime, why don't you go over there and start working on your sharp-sense helmet; the instructions are over by Perry." Then Phineas looked over to where he was pointing and said "Hey, where's Perry?" Then, unbeknownst to anyone, the teal platypus jumped up on his hind legs, placed a fedora on his head, and dived into a tube hidden cleverly behind a painting picture. As Isabella went to build her helmet, Phineas immediately felt the effects of the Least-Likely-Inator wear off. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized what he just did. "Hey Ferb, can I talk to you for a second?" he called. Ferb came over and Phineas whispered, in a panicked voice, "Ferb, I just asked Isabella out on a date and I don't know why! What should I do?" Ferb gave him a look that said "_Just go with it._" "What!?" Phineas tried to say as franticly as possible while still whispering "How!?" "Think of it as an experiment." whispered Ferb "Seeing if you want to get to know Isabella as more than just a friend." Phineas considered this for a moment before saying "Ok, that helps. Thanks, Ferb!" "It's what I do." Said Ferb.

At 9:00, after the date, Phineas and Isabella were walking home. Phineas had taken Isabella to a reconstructed Chez Platypus (Courtesy of Ferb.) then, they went to see a movie, which Phineas had switched with "The Curse of the Princess Monster." They both had had a great time. "…So, when the guy finally gets to the church, he says "Watermelon? I thought you said 'Guatemalan', why would I marry a watermelon?"" said Phineas. Then, they both burst out laughing. Then, they realized that they had reached Isabella's house. Isabella said "I had a great time, Phineas." "Me too." Said Phineas "You know, to be honest, I don't know why I asked you out on this date; but now…I'm glad I did. In fact, I think we should do this more often." Isabella said, with a smug grin on her face, "Well, I like the sound of that." They both chuckled at that. When they got up to Isabella's door, Phineas said "So, see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Said Isabella. Then, after a few milliseconds of hesitation, Isabella leaned over and kissed Phineas on the cheek; then she said "Goodnight." and went into her house. Phineas just stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened. Then, after a few seconds, he heard Isabella and her friends letting out short, loud, consecutive squeals over the phone, which snapped him back into reality. Then, as he began to walk home, he started thinking 'Gee, I wonder where this will lead?' smiling as he thought so.

**Phinbella16, I hope you like this story, cause I kinda went out of my comfort zone for this one.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
